1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foil dispensing devices and more particularly pertains to a new foil dispensing device for cutting foil in selected lengths for using the foil for hair highlighting purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of foil dispensing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, foil dispensing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,738; U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,323; U.S. Pat. No. 1,357,070, U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,217; U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,190; U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,000; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 272,021; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,548.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new foil dispensing device. The inventive device includes a housing having a bottom wall, a back wall, a front wall, and a pair of sidewalls. The foil is positioned in an interior of the housing and accessed through an open top side of the housing. A cutting device comprises a substantially rigid panel having a size and shape substantially equal to a size and shape of the front wall. The panel has a front surface, a top edge and a pair of side edges. Each of a pair of legs is attached to one of the side edges and is adjacent to a bottom edge of the panel. Each of the legs extends outwardly away from the back surface in a generally parallel direction with relation to each other such that each may be abutted against one of the side walls. The foil is cut on teeth coupled to the panel and extending upwardly from the top edge of the panel.
In these respects, the foil dispensing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cutting foil in selected lengths for using the foil for hair highlighting purposes.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of foil dispensing devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new foil dispensing device construction wherein the same can be utilized for cutting foil in selected lengths for using the foil for hair highlighting purposes.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new foil dispensing device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the foil dispensing devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new foil dispensing device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art foil dispensing devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a housing having a bottom wall, a back wall, a front wall, and a pair of side walls. The foil is positioned in an interior of the housing and accessed through an open top side of the housing. A cutting device comprises a substantially rigid panel having a size and shape substantially equal to a size and shape of the front wall. The panel has a front surface, a top edge and a pair of side edges. Each of a pair of legs is attached to one of the side edges and is adjacent to a bottom edge of the panel. Each of the legs extends outwardly away from the back surface in a generally parallel direction with relation to each other such that each may be abutted against one of the side walls. The foil is cut on teeth coupled to the panel and extending upwardly from the top edge of the panel.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new foil dispensing device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the foil dispensing devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new foil dispensing device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art foil dispensing devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new foil dispensing device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new foil dispensing device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new foil dispensing device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such foil dispensing device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new foil dispensing device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new foil dispensing device for cutting foil in selected lengths for using the foil for hair highlighting purposes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new foil dispensing device which includes a housing having a bottom wall, a back wall, a front wall, and a pair of side walls. The foil is positioned in an interior of the housing and accessed through an open top side of the housing. A cutting device comprises a substantially rigid panel having a size and shape substantially equal to a size and shape of the front wall. The panel has a front surface, a top edge and a pair of side edges. Each of a pair of legs is attached to one of the side edges and is adjacent to a bottom edge of the panel. Each of the legs extends outwardly away from the back surface in a generally parallel direction with relation to each other such that each may be abutted against one of the side walls. The foil is cut on teeth coupled to the panel and extending upwardly from the top edge of the panel.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new foil dispensing device that includes a lever for placing pressure on the foil against the cutting device for easy cutting of the foil.